When a Fortune Teller Falls in Love
by Squirly-chan
Summary: Mikan's an amateur fortune teller and Natsume's a famous singer. What could have been the interesting things Mikan predicted that made Natsume come back to her stall everyday? What! Everything that Mikan predicts about Natsume, happens! Uh oh. RxR!
1. Chapter 1

**Hello! This is surrealreverie bringing you another story! Please enjoy reading and kindly leave a review! Thank you very much! My OC, Kanji, is going to appear here as well! He's some sort of a good and bad guy! No, not that evil like in my other fic, Kiss the Cat, but just a barrier to Mikan and Natsume. **

**SUMMARY: Mikan's an amateur fortune teller and Natsume's a famous actor. What were the interesting predictions Mikan said that kept Natsume going back to her stall? Read on to find out!**

**O O O**

**CHAPTER ONE **

**MIKAN'S FIRST CUSTOMER**

Summer had finally arrived. The thick foliage of trees was no match for the sun's rays and people needed to wear hats or bring umbrellas every time they go out of their houses. One could exercise in the summer heat and after that, the refreshing power of an iced cold drink! And since it's scorching hot outside, one could enjoy swimming along the clear water at the beach.

The season of summer was already felt in the Alice Academy. The students usually hang out under the shades of large trees in the school grounds since it was hot inside the classrooms. Some students planned out that they would go swimming at the local swimming pool. But there were a few students who couldn't just enjoy the things that summer had to offer.

A young girl with soft auburn hair tied neatly into pigtails dreamt of the wonderful things to do during the season of summer. Her name was Mikan Sakura. Mikan knew she couldn't experience all these because Mr. Narumi, their teacher had something very important to assign to each of his students.

"Hey, idiot. Your head's in the clouds again," said a girl with short jet-black hair and emotionless purple eyes. Her name was Hotaru Imai, Mikan's so-called best friend. She was clutching a folder that looked like it had some very important-looking papers. Behind her was a girl with curly pink hair whose name was Anna Umenomiya. Like Hotaru, she was also carrying some papers. Mikan wondered what the two could be doing.

"Sorry Hotaru! I just want to go home right now! Look, some of the students are going home now!" said Mikan, pointing towards the school gate of the academy. The large gates were now opened for the headmasters have officially declared the end of the school year so students were allowed to go home now. But Mr. Narumi was holding his class for awhile because he had something important to tell.

"I wonder what's taking Mr. Narumi so long. Our classmates are getting impatient already," informed Anna as she took a quick glance at Kokoroyomi who was reading his own mind because of Mr. Narumi's delayed announcement.

"Hotaru? What are those papers you and Anna are carrying? Can I see?" asked Mikan, eyeing the paperwork the two girls were holding. "It's none of your business," snapped Hotaru. Anna adjusted her hold onto the papers, afraid that she might accidentally drop them and the wind from the open windows might blow them away.

"Sorry Mikan! What Hotaru meant was," Anna didn't finish what she was about to say because the door to their room opened. Mr. Narumi came in with a wide grin on his face. He was wearing a frilly vintage hat that had a small rabbit plush toy. He gestured for the students to sit down.

"Class, sorry if I was a little late," apologized Mr. Narumi. Kokoroyomi leaned closer to his seatmate and whispered, "A _little_ late?" Mr. Narumi cleared his throat and threw his arms wide open and said in a loud clear voice, "You can go home now! Happy Vacation!"

His students sweat dropped. Mr. Narumi kept them from going back to their homes just to announce this?

"But wait! Before you go home, I've got a very interesting assignment to give all of you! This homework will surely keep you busy all summer long!" informed Mr. Narumi cheerfully. Everyone groaned. Summer was the only way they could get away from hectic school works and now, their teacher was smiling and giving them extra work for the vacation?

He took his hat and placed it on the teacher's table. The pupils gaped at what they saw on Mr. Narumi's head. It was a fish bowl with differently-colored folded pieces of paper.

He took it from his head and placed it on the table, beside his hat. Mikan questioned herself on how he had balanced it from all the way from the faculty room to their classroom. Mr. Narumi amazed her when it comes to these things.

"Now, when I call your name, I want you to walk here in front and take a piece of paper. Don't open it yet until I say so, okay?" said Mr. Narumi.

After about seventeen students came up towards the front, Mikan's name was announced. "Mikan Sakura!" said Mr. Narumi. Mikan straightened her skirt as she stood up to claim her piece of paper. She wondered what could be written among those folded papers. This was the first time that they would have an assignment even though school's over already.

When she reached the front, she looked at the fish bowl. There were only two pieces of paper left. One was color green and one was color pink. Mikan took time to choose but she finally decided she would pick the pink paper instead of the green one.

"Sumire Shoda!" called Mr. Narumi. Sumire passed by Mikan and she stuck out her tongue at her but Mikan was too engrossed in her thoughts. She merely gazed at the piece of paper on her hand.

After Sumire sat down on her proper seat, Mr. Narumi proceeded to his explanation, "Now, I want you all to open them!"

Mikan grinned and opened the piece of paper. There was a small handwriting at the right-hand corner. Mikan narrowed her eyes for she could not read it easily. After she correctly read it, she said aloud enough for Mr. Narumi to hear it, "Look into the future?" Mikan looked around and found that her classmates were also surprised at what they read.

Mr. Narumi placed his index finger to his lips to hush down the students. Then, Nonoko's hand shot up into the air.

"Sir? Is this the assignment? Mine said that I should face the consequences although the risks are high," shared Nonoko. Then Yuu raised his hand as well, followed by Sumire's.

"What it is that you got, Yuu?" asked Mr. Narumi.

Yuu stood up from his chair and said, "Learning is fun." Mr. Narumi plainly smiled at what Yuu had just said.

"These are just quotes. Are we supposed to follow these then it's done? The assignment's finished?" said Sumire.

Mr. Narumi shook his head and answered, "Of course not. That would be too easy. All of you will live by these chosen quotes every day from this day onwards! Like what yours said Yuu, you should learn new things everyday in your summer vacation!"

Mikan liked the idea. Mr. Narumi's assignment kind of gave them motivation over the vacation.

She thought to herself, "Hmm… Look into the future…"

**O O O**

**Mikan's POV**

I was relieved to know that Mr. Narumi's assignment was nothing that hard like Jinno-sensei's home works. I was still wondering how I could live by looking into the future.

Perhaps I should be looking forward for what tomorrow has to bring. That could be it but knowing Mr. Narumi; I know that there are hidden meanings within his handwriting.

I took out from my pocket the piece of paper I got. I examined his handwriting again and tried to see if there was some of a hidden code. After painstaking efforts, I decided to give up and call up Hotaru.

I brought my messenger bag up onto the bed and opened it and took my cell phone. I dialed up Hotaru's number and hoped that she would answer instead of ignoring my calls.

"Hello?" said Hotaru's bored voice from the other line.

"Hotaru! I miss you already! I'm so happy you answered my call!" I said happily. Even though it hadn't been a while, I certainly missed my best friend.

"What is it you want now?" asked Hotaru.

"Is there some kind of hidden code in Narumi-sensei's assignment?" I asked. I hoped that I was wrong because it would take a lot of time for me to find out about the code in my piece of paper. I was a little slow about riddles and those kinds of stuff.

"Of course. Living by these quotes will be too much easy. We're 15 year-olds now," said Hotaru, bored. I could imagine her now eating crackers for I could hear her munching on something. "What did yours say?" I asked.

"Please your stomach was what my piece of paper said. Well, it absolutely clearly states that I should apply for a cook as a summer job. Mr. Narumi wants us to apply for summer jobs and most likely report what happened during our days of being helpers to the community. It's that simple, idiot," said Hotaru. And with that, she hung the phone.

Why did Hotaru hung up? I still had a question! What could looking into the future mean?

Wait a minute! I think I know what Mr. Narumi wanted me to do! It all made sense now, thanks to Hotaru.

Mr. Narumi wanted me to apply as a fortune teller!

**O O O**

The next day, Mikan asked her neighbors to borrow some spare sheets. Lucky for her, their neighbor, Mr. and Mrs. Kawamura had a lot of large bed sheets that they didn't use anymore. And they were of the color violet, perfect for a fortune teller!

Mikan asked some help from Hotaru, Ruka and Kokoroyomi to help her with arranging her stall. But the problem was, she didn't know where to build it!

That was the only problem left for Mikan to face. Kokoroyomi volunteered to make a wooden sign for her and Ruka would invite all of their classmates to try asking her some questions regarding their future.

Hotaru and Mikan sat under a tree, along with the bed sheets and some shawls for Mikan. They also borrowed a crystal ball, incenses and cards. Mikan prepared some yellow stars and moons which were made of cardboard. She only planned for a small stand that could fit two people only. Then the next customers will wait for their turn outside.

"Wah! Hotaru! I don't know where to place my stand!" complained Mikan. Hotaru merely rolled her eyes and sighed hopelessly.

As Mikan continued to talk of her problems concerning her fortune telling stall, Hotaru noticed a piece of paper lying around the grass. She stood up and picked it up. Hotaru's eyes widened at what she had read.

**o-o-o-o-o-o-SUMMER CARNIVAL-o-o-o-o-o-o**

**NOW OPEN!**

**-Come join the summeriffic celebration with your family and friends!-**

**!-It's free-!**

Hotaru moved her eyes towards the back portion of the flyer. Hotaru's eyes grew even larger and a smile appeared in her face.

**Anyone out there who would like to try fortune telling?**

**Then apply as one and we shall provide you the location to place your stall! FOR FREE! And if you make a large profit, we'll pay you LOTS!**

Hotaru went back to Mikan who was still busily talking to herself. Then she shoved the flyer in front of her face. Mikan stopped talking and read the back portion of the paper. Then all of a sudden, she lunged at her best friend as she said, "Thank you very very much Hotaru-chan!!!!!!! I love you Hotaru!!!"

**O O O**

Mikan and the others finished preparing and decorating the tent they were provided by the manager of the Summer Carnival. The tent was color purple and so, Mikan hung the sheets at the ceiling. She even got a small wooden table where she could put her crystal ball, the incenses and tarot cards. There were also magenta-colored cushions for Mikan and the customer to sit on. Hotaru left the door flap wide open so the customers could see the inside instantly when they pass the stand.

After an hour, Mikan, Kokoroyomi, Hotaru and Ruka have finally finished with the stand. Their efforts really paid off in the end. And so, Kokoroyomi and the others had to bid goodbye to Mikan since they have to find job applications as well.

Mikan thanked them and she returned inside the stall. It was really small but at least, two people could still fit inside for the fortune telling session. Mikan closed the door flap for she had to change her clothes. After a few minutes, she was finished. She was now wearing a purple dress and black leather shoes. She wore golden earrings and her hair was set loose. She wore a shawl around her neck and two golden bracelets.

"Finished! Now, let's see who my first customer's going to be!" said Mikan excitedly. Mikan walked towards the entrance and opened the door flap. She just saw people passing by with their kids. And they didn't even bother to look at the stall! Was it the wooden sign that drove all the customers away? Mikan went out and checked the sign. Nothing was wrong with it; in fact, it was neatly done! She reminded herself to thank Kokoroyomi later.

Mikan frowned and went inside. She sat down on the cushion and just looked at herself at the crystal ball. Since her back was facing the back of the entrance, she immediately saw a shadow. Mikan's face brightened up as she stood up and faced her first customer.

It was a tall raven-haired boy. He was wearing sunglasses and he had a scarf around his neck. He wore a black cap on his head that fit properly. He was reading the sign then said, "So… You're the fortune teller?"

Although the boy was wearing shades, Mikan could feel him staring at her. So, she just smiled and quickly replied, "Yes sir! Would you like to know what's in store for you in the near future?"

Mikan raised her arms forward at the boy and moved it in a wave-like manner and then she suddenly said a jumble of words that didn't make any sense at all. Then she said mysteriously, "Something bad is going to happen to you!"

The boy just gazed at her as if she was from another planet. Mikan smiled at him again and said, "So be careful sir! That would be 5 yen!" She raised her palm, expecting money from her customer.

The boy raised an eyebrow and stared at Mikan's palm. "I'm not going to pay you! I didn't even ask for your mumbo jumbo stuff!" said the boy in defense.

Mikan's mouth hung open and responded, "But I told you a fortune! You have to pay me money!"

The boy smirked at Mikan and said, "Are you even a professional fortune teller? You only look like you're 12-14 years old, basing from your tacky costume and your way of acting like waving your arms as if you're in a weird stance."

Mikan was taken aback by what the boy had said.

She flipped her auburn hair and snapped, "Wah! You're unfair! You have to pay me! My friends put in a lot of effort and you can't just ignore it! And you also cannot deny the fact that I told you a fortune so you have to pay me!"

The two were in a shouting war now. Actually, it was only Mikan who did all the shouting.

"Look, you idiot. Here. Take my whole wallet and just shut up!" said the boy as he took out a wallet from his pocket and shoved it onto Mikan's hand. Mikan gazed at the boy at shock. Her Jii-chan always told her not to take other people's money even though they have offered it to you. One should learn how to earn for their own. Mikan returned the wallet to the boy, looked at his feet and said, "No, I can't take it."

"Just take it. It's of no use anyway. I've got a lot more of wallets in my house. No more protests. Just take it, baka," said the raven-haired boy. Then he started to walk away.

Mikan shouted, "Thank you very much! One day, I'll repay you!"

The boy just said, without looking back, "Whatever, idiot."

When Mikan was about to go inside, she immediately went out again and yelled, "Wait!!! You're going to fall down and you'll hurt yourself!"

The boy merely closed his eyes from all the annoyance and said, "What? Is that another stupid prediction?"

Mikan yelled back a response, "No!!! Wah! Watch out!!!!!!"

**O O O**

**Well, that's chapter one. It's not that good but the next chapter will be longer and better! Please kindly leave a review! Thank you in advance! Ja ne! Take care!**


	2. The Start if It All

**I'm very sorry for the late update! Thank you to sherea, artemisx07, carina05, Chimeiteki Ai, Arahi Sakura, hannahfinella-chan, milkyway17 and yamishun, forsaken3093, Sie-sama and glenda23 for reviewing!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Alice.**

**O O O**

**CHAPTER TWO**

**THE START OF IT ALL**

Mikan took out a first aid kit from the basement and hurried towards the living room. There was an angered and hurt raven-haired boy sitting on the couch, caressing his nose and his knees. He had scratches on his cheeks but they weren't serious.

Mikan brought out alcohol wipes and gently cleaned Natsume's face.

"I ca-can't believe it! The famous Natsume Hyuuga is here in our living room! And I'm nursing him!" said Mikan excitedly as she continued on treating the boy's wounds.

The boy, whose name was Natsume Hyuuga, was a very well-known singer. He was crowned as the most popular teen singer in Japan. He had also these great acting skills and a smooth and wonderful voice. Everyone wanted a piece of him. And now, the ordinary girl, Mikan Sakura, was taking care of him.

"This is your entire fault, you idiot! How am I supposed to go home when all these media men are hiding in the bushes outside your house?" said Natsume, pointing outside the window.

Mikan peeked outside and saw people with cameras, camouflaged in the bushes. Mikan sweat dropped. Generally, it was really her entire fault.

**MOMENTS EARLIER**

**MIKAN'S POV**

"_No!!!! Watch out!!!!" I screamed. _

_The boy did not turn around; he just continued to walk away._

_I tried to warn him again and as expected, the boy went away still being ignorant of my warning._

_I just closed my eyes and hoped that he wouldn't get hurt._

_Then…_

"_Aahhh!!!" yelled the raven-haired boy._

_He fell down on the ground along with a dozen of circus performers. He apparently walked towards the performers who were balancing themselves on top of a narrow bridge. So as a result, all of them fell down since the boy wasn't looking in front of him. A lot of people formed a circle around the scene. To my surprise, some shrieked and girls started to shout, "It's him!!! It's him!!!" _

_When I got closer to check the boy's condition, I clasped my hand over my mouth…_

_The boy's cap wasn't on his head anymore; I guess it got carried away by the wind. Earlier, I didn't get to see the boy's face clearly because the cap was covering his face with it's shadow but now I got to saw him vividly._

_He was the famous vocalist of a well-known rock band here in Japan. _

_He was Natsume Hyuuga._

-

-

"Hey! It wasn't my fault that you were too ignorant to not listen to any of my warnings!" snapped Mikan.

Natsume stood from the sofa and smirked. "Because I thought it was one of your ridiculous predictions! You're such a confusing idiot!"

After that, silence followed. Natsume sat down on the sofa as Mikan checked if the cameramen were still hiding behind the bushes.

She sighed. They were still there. Creatures waiting for their prey.

Earlier ago, when Mikan saw Natsume flat on the ground, she had to help him out or else the media would be having a celebration in the newspapers.

So she immediately took Natsume's hand and brought him to her house. It was a good thing her Grandpa was out in the market to buy some food for dinner.

'Oh no… They probably thought I was his girlfriend!' thought Mikan sadly.

Mikan sat down beside the down looking Natsume. He was caressing his hand which looked really bad from all the scratches it got earlier in the carnival.

Deafening silence surrounded the atmosphere around the Sakura living room. But the peacefulness was then destroyed when the front door opened… Or should I say got torn away from its hinges?

Mikan and Natsume stood up hastily as they watched the intruders went inside the house. They were dozens and dozens of newspaper columnists and photographers! They spotted the two and ran towards them.

"Wahhh!! Get out! Get out!" yelled Mikan. But it was of no use. The journalists stood before them and barraged them with confusing questions!

"This is your fault idiot!!!" shouted Natsume, frustrated.

Mikan looked for a way out from the media. And then there she was…

Behind the crazed journalists, Hotaru Imai was on board on her flying swan scooter.

"Hop on!" said Hotaru.

Mikan grabbed Natsume's hand and dragged him on board her best friend's invention. As they flew throughout the door, Mikan's stomach did a somersault. This was it… One of life's surprising predictions… The start of it all.

oooooooooo

Well, that's the second chapter. Now that out preliminary exams are over, I can update about four times a week! But still, I can't promise anything. I hope you all liked this chapter!


End file.
